Coming Home
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: HeYa fic, filled prompt from glee kink meme. Heather and Naya have phone sex and talk dirty.


Her whole afternoon was spent lazing around waiting for a call. Naya grew more frustrated as the hours passed, until completely giving up by nightfall. Ever since Taylor, she and Heather suddenly had less time for each other. Naya knew exactly why her friend hadn't called yet, because she got back from her holiday with him and they were probably fucking. She shook the though, wincing at the mental image.

Naya made her way to the kitchen to make some dinner, deciding that she had to do something to get her mind off the disappointment. That was, until she heard her phone ring, resulting in a near death experience with a dropped knife.

"Fuck." She muttered, picking it up and running upstairs to her room.

She found her phone on her bedside table, snatched it quickly and fell down onto her bed.

"Hello?" She answered somewhat breathlessly.

"Hey, sorry it's late, the plane was delayed." Heathers voice replied in a tone Naya knew was honest. She still rolled her eyes, sarcastically thanking the coincidence.

"Nah it's fine." She said coolly, making herself more comfortable and lying down on her back.

It wasn't fine though, but she hid the exasperation in her voice. She had been desperate to talk to Heather all week. To hear her voice, muffled through the phone, making it sound even sexier. Less than a minute of talking to her and Naya was turned on.

"How was your trip?" She asked out of obligation rather than interest. The last thing she wanted to hear about how amazing her time was with her amazing boyfriend.

Heather began to ramble on about her experience, and Naya began to tune out. Only listening to the sound of her husky voice, biting her lip as she resisted the arousal sparking between her legs. It was then she decided she needed to get laid. Also to help herself get over her best friend.

"Naya?" Heathers voice rang out in question.

"Huh, Sorry?" Naya quickly replied, snapping out of her interesting thought of a certain blonde between her legs.

Heather sighed. "Naya did you listen to anything I just said?"

"I-uh. Yeah, something about a beach and.. stuff-"

Heather cut her off, laughing in spite of her crappy excuse.

"No, actually. But nice try. What's got your attention then? Hm?" Heather taunted, expecting another horrible, stuttering reply. She was on edge after a bit of a fight with Taylor, so she couldn't keep the conviction out of her voice.

Naya smirked, a million dirty thoughts popping into her head. _Oh, I don't know, maybe the thought of you and I fucking each others brains out? _

She couldn't help it when a hand slid down the waistband of her sweat pants. It made her even more horny when Heather used her authoritative tone.

"Nay, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice a mix between curiousity and impatience.

Naya's smirk grew wider, she loved teasing. She kept quiet, her silence giving the biggest clue yet as she traced a finger between her wet folds, muffling a gasp as she ran over her clit. She needed Heather to keep talking.

"Mm, nothing babe. What are you doing?" She retorted, her voice filled with an undertone of breathy seduction.

There was silence on the other end as Heather put together the pieces, not completely convinced yet, she continued investigating. She knew the arousal that shot through her body when Naya spoke was indication enough. But maybe she just wanted to play dumb for a minute or two longer.

"Oh nothing, Taylor's out getting some dinner and I'm here alone. I was just about to get dressed actually, mind if I put the phone down for a sec? I wont be long."

Naya shook her head, not trusting her voice. Then realised she had to speak because Heather couldn't see her.

"Yeah, that's fine." She forced out, dipping a finger lower.

She heard the click of the phone being put down, and imagined Heathers current actions. She thought of her body, the image of her taut stomach and toned thighs sent a sharp shock of pleasure between her legs, urging her to slide two fingers inside of herself. A strangled groan ripped through her throat as she felt her muscles clench around her fingers.

"I'm back." Heather announced a few seconds later.

Naya had just picked up a rhythm when the girl decided to return.

"Hey." She replied breathlessly, not trusting anything more elaborate.

"It's really hot tonight, don't you think?" Heather asked casually. Too casually, Naya thought.

"Yeah.." Naya choked out, thrusting a third finger inside herself.

"Fuck." She accidentally gasped out loud, unable to control the reaction. It just felt so good. She had purposely abstained from touching herself the whole week for this call.

On the other end, Heather bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying it, but the thought of what Naya was most likely doing made her unbelievably wet. She cursed her bodies reactions.

"I missed you while I was away." Heather admitted. "I kept thinking about you." She continued, her voice changing, this time there was something more to it. Something Naya knew to be very dangerous. It turned her on even more.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, picking up her rhythm to the point that her bed started rocking with her.

"Mmhmm." Heather answered teasingly.

She couldn't resist any longer, and slid her fingers beneath her shorts and into her soaking underwear. She gasped at the touch, not bothering to hide the noise.

Naya moaned in appreciation, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was embarrassingly close already.

"What did you think about?" Naya asked, finding her voice again, however husky it was from her current state of arousal.

Heather chewed the inside of her lip and started to slowly tease her throbbing clit. She knew Taylor could arrive home any minute, so she knew she needed to pick up the pace.

_Fuck it. _She thought.

"About us." She began, teasing her entrance with two fingers before thrusting them roughly inside.

She let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. She was fuelled by the rising volume of the noises on the other end of the phone, turning her on to levels she didn't know possible.

"Keep going." Naya urged, her face flushed and her body beginning to stick to her clothes.

Heather suppressed a moan at the sound desperation in Naya's voice. She knew she was getting close.

"I thought about fucking you." She stated bluntly, causing Naya to let out her loudest noise yet. Heather shuddered, sliding in a third finger.

"And how good you taste when I fuck you with my tongue." She teased, her voice strangled in her own arousal. She felt an intense orgasm approach as she became much tighter, thrusting her fingers knuckle deep at a relentless pace.

"Fuck, Heather.." Naya whimpered loudly, pumping her fingers as fast as she could, clutching into the sheets with her free hand.

"I love it when you say my name." Heather gasped, feeling her legs begin to shake. "Ugh, fuck. I'm so close." She moaned, now completely breathless.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming." Naya gasped, thrashing her head into the pillow, biting down hard as a scream tore from her throat. Her body shook violently as she listened to the noises of Heather on the other end.

"Fuck, Oh fuck, Naya.." Heather moaned, succumbing to her own powerful orgasm, much less modest in her noises, allowing them to fill her room and probably the house.

Her body continued to spasm and shake in ecstasy, along with Naya's encouraging dirty words urging her on until finally she caught her breath and her body became limp and exhausted.

Minutes passed until either of them were able to speak.

"So how about we catch up soon?" Naya asked, feigning innocence for a second until they both broke out in laughter.

"Fuck that, I'm already making my way to the car." Heather replied seriously.

Naya raised her eyebrows at her friends daring notion. "What about Taylor?" She asked, her voice testing rather than implying any guilt.

The sound of an engine roared to life.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him." Heather replied intently.

Naya's jaw dropped before turning into a smirk that could challenge Santana's.

"Just hurry." Was all that was said before she heard tyres screeching and a dial tone.


End file.
